Clever
by Coxian324
Summary: Carla knows JD and Dr. Cox's secret, even though their trying to keep it a secret. slash
1. Chapter 1

Clever

I do not own Scrubs.

Summary: Carla figures her two boys out. Slash. JD/ Dr. Cox. This story is in Carla's point of view.

"They think their being so clever." Carla thought as she saw Dr. Cox drag JD into a supply closet

"They've been dating for a month now, but no one knows, except me." Carla thought as she saw JD sneak out of the same closet ten minutes later

"They think their being so clever, but I see their stolen glances." Carla thought as she saw Dr. Cox glance longley at JD who was talking to Elliot

"They think their being so clever, but I see their little touches." Carla thought as she saw JD touch Dr. Cox's hand as they swapped charts

"They think their being clever, but I see the way Dr. Cox calls JD into a patient's room with him, even though he doesn't really need him there." Carla thought as JD followed Dr. Cox after he whistled at him

"They think their being so clever, but I've seen the schedule, their both scheduled off Friday night, by request." Carla thought as she looked at the schedule

"They think their being so clever, but I've seen the way Dr. Cox glares at the Janitor when he actually hurts JD." Carla thought seeing Dr. Cox glaring at the janitor from down the hall, with JD icing his knee in a room

"They think their being clever, but I've seen the hickeys." Carla thought looking at JD standing in front of her, a hickey peeking out from his shirt

"They think their being so clever, but I see how they check each other out every time they walk by each other." Carla thought as Dr. Cox walked by and JD stared at his butt as he passed

"They think their being so clever, but I've heard JD sneak into the apartment in the morning." Carla thought as she thought about that mornings events

"They think their being so clever, but I'll call them out one day." Carla thought

"Carla, what are you thinking so hard about?" JD asked looking worriedly at her

"Maybe today's that day." Carla thought


	2. Chapter 2

Clever, Not!

Summary: This is part two of the clever series. This chapter is in Elliot's point of view. Slash. Coxian style.

Summary: JD and Dr. Cox think their keeping their relationship a secret. Little did they know that everybody in the hospital knows their secret. It's just a matter of time until they call them out on it.

Six A.M. shift. JD and Dr. Cox drag their feet in to work. Elliot narrates.

Now don't let them fool you, they were both off yesterday. So it's not from work exhaustion that their dragging their feet.

They think their so frickin' clever, but the whole hospital is on to them.

I mean they both have the same day off, requested by JD.

Dr. Cox still lets JD follow him around the hospital like a frickin' lost puppy.

Dr. Cox is always staring at JD's lips as he talks.

JD is always staring after Dr. Cox as he walks away.

JD's always coming in with hickeys on his neck.

They always disappear at the same time.

"Hey Carla just walked up, and told me that JD never returned home last night."

"Guess who he was with."

"Turk just walked up, and told us that JD was seen with two muffins, and coffees"

"Which really wasn't unusual, but it wasn't a coincidence either."

"Hey, guess who just walked up? The jackass him self."

"So, JD, how was your day off?" Elliot asked with a smirk on her face

Author's note: I hope that wasn't confusing. At the beginning was her thoughts. Then she was actually talking to us when people started coming up and talking to her. Hope you like it. Will be more to come. Sorry took so long to write something. Thanks everybody for the review, and adding of favorites of my stories. You know who you are. I thank you lots. You're the reason I keep writing. Next one will be Turk's point of view, and he's about as happy about this relationship as Elliot was. But he has different reasons to be upset. Read along to find out.

LonestarButtons


	3. Chapter 3

Clever, My Ass!

Summary: Turk's point of view of JD's and Dr. Cox's supposedly secret relationship. Slash of the coxian verity.

"I'm standing here staring at Dr. Cox. Not in the same way that I've seen JD staring at him, but in more of an observant way. You see JD and Dr. Cox think everybody's blinding about what's going on between the two. It's not like JD to keep a secret from me, and it's making me super pissy. What does he see in that jackass anyway? All he's ever done for JD, or any of us for that matter, is yell and rant. He doesn't deserve JD. I need to have a talk with him, the both of them. This needs to stop, and it needs to stop now! I want my vanilla bear back!" Turk thought

"Ghandi, what the hell are you staring at! Don't you have some patient to go kill?" Dr. Cox shouted at him

"I'm not through with your ass yet." Turk thought as he walked away glaring after him

Author's Note: Hope this one was as good as the other two. This one was Turk's point of view, next will be Dr. Cox. Please review, and I thank everybody who already has been reviewing my stories, I love feedback. Until next time.

LonestarButtons


	4. Chapter 4

Clever, Huh.

(More like clueless)

Summary: This is JD's point of view of his and Dr. Cox's relationship. And how everybody else around them is acting lately. Slash Coxian style.

"I don't get it" JD said frustrated

"What's that Newbie?" Dr. Cox asked irritated for the distraction

"You don't see it?" JD asked

"See what?" Dr. Cox growled

"How everybody's staring at us?" JD asked looking around him

"Luann, I know you think those scrub pants make your butt look extra "yummy", as you put it, they don't! Nobody's staring at you." Dr. Cox ranted before walking away

"I don't care what he says. I feel a difference in the air, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it." JD pouted

"Hey honkey, what's up?" Turk asked walking up to him

Author's Note: I know these are short, but they'll get longer as the story progresses. Next is Dr. Cox's point of view. Please keep reviewing. Thanks for all the reviews so far. Until next time.

LonestarButtons


	5. Chapter 5

Clever, Duh

Summary: This is Dr. Cox's point of view of what everybody thinks about his relationship with his Newbie. Slash. Coxian style.

"Of course we're being clever." Dr. Cox snorts 

"Okay, we'll at least I am." Dr. Cox said sneaking a glance at JD who smiles back at him

"This hospital is filled with idiots. All except Carla of course, but we were extra careful around her." Dr. Cox thought as he looked over at Carla 

"His other girlfriend may be dumber than Carol is. And that's saying a lot." Dr. Cox thought as Turk walked up, and started talking to JD

"And Barbie, don't even get me started on Barbie. She's probably too worried about her new boyfriend to care about what's going on around her." Dr. Cox thought as Elliot walked up to talk to Carla

"Are we being clever, yeah I think so." Dr. Cox thought as he winked at JD as he walked past him with Ghandi by his side

Author's Note: Well, that was Dr. Cox's point of view. Hope it was Coxian enough for you. And not the clever combination of their name. Please review. Thanks again for all the reviews so far. Until next time. The others form a plan to make JD and Dr. Cox come out with it.

LonestarButtons


End file.
